


It should stop at eight (but it doesn't)

by chiasa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, haru is fond of pda, rin is a prude, sex in a public washroom, somewhat hints of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiasa/pseuds/chiasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd prompt:<br/>kissing competitions :p<br/>something along the lines of them trying to "sneak" kisses with the other while around all the others and not be noticed (so maybe the strategy is to get the other more flustered, so the others would notice, etc.), maybe counting number of kisses or just whether or not they can fluster the other (idk, they'd probably have silly competitions like this, the rules could be really vague haha)<br/>it ends in a tie (when doesn't it end in a tie between those two), or the others notice (it wasn't hard to) and leave them alone to continue making out with each other<br/>basically rin and haru kissing a lot u v u</p>
            </blockquote>





	It should stop at eight (but it doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietinthelibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietinthelibrary/gifts).



> I'm really sorry if it's rushed or shitty or it's not like your prompt. But i tried making it as close as possible. Umm.. instead of a tie, Haru cheats his way through and claims himself as a winner. also, i know you didn't ask for smut but oh well, haru can be forceful sometimes. ps it's failed smut. it's been so long since i actually wrote hard core full out smut. forgive me.

It stops at eight. Well, it should stop at eight. That's what Rin thought. His knuckles were turning white for gripping the wooden table so hard. His cheeks were burning most definitely and the rest should have noticed. Or they might have chose to ignore. Haru’s sneaky attacks are one to leave him flustered, and his body would just freeze. That’s what he hated about having kissing competitions just to see who would top that night. Haru always wins no matter what the circumstances are. Luck seemed to favour Haru more than him. Right now, they were at a family restaurant waiting for their food to arrive. Haru made him sit next to him, pulling his chair closer. Makoto stares, looking away quickly when Rin notices him. Nagisa, on the other hand, tried his best to stifle a laugh. It was too obvious. Rin's face gave it away the moment they started the not so surreptitious kissing battle. His face was peppered with a red tint which was a dead giveaway in Nagisa's honest opinion.  
Rin was one who could never hide his embarrassment anyway.

 

Haru's hand finds it way down his thigh, stroking him teasingly. Rin swallows a moan from escaping his lips. It was all too dangerous if he slipped up.

 

"H-haru, that's cheating," Rin gasps when Haru's hand ghosted over his crotch.

 

Haru smiles deviously. "There are no rules, remember?"

 

Haru's teeth grazes his earlobe and Rin whimpers. A shiver ran through his spine. Rin wonders how long the rest were going to pretend they saw nothing, especially with Rei trying so hard to look away.

 

"Umm... so... what are you guys going to order?" Makoto asks awkwardly.

 

"Saba," Haru says with a straight face.

 

"Just saba?"

 

"Unless you're telling me I can eat Rin up for dinner," Haru smirks, proud of his comeback.

 

Makoto chokes on his spit. "W-what?"

 

"Haru," Rin whines helplessly.  "I'm really sorry, Makoto. Haru isn't behaving like his usual self lately."

 

"Don't tell me anything. I don't want to hear your bedtime activities!" He waves Rin off. "Ugh behave yourselves. Let's just have dinner for once. Especially you, Haru."

 

"I can't believe you changed so much. I can't even..." Makoto blabbers on - much to Haru's distaste.

 

Rin squirms in his seat rather uncomfortably knowing that Makoto was scrutinizing him and Haru.

 

Rei clears his throat. "Let's just order our food now, right Nagisa?"

 

"Yes. I'm hungry and I want strawberry milkshake with strawberry pie," the blonde sighs.

 

Haru watches as Rei called for a waiter and finds another chance to attack. As the waiter walks over, Haru steals a quick peck on Rin's lips, leaving him flabbergasted.

 

"Since Makoto and the rest already found out, let's just not get caught by the people around us." Rin nods curtly at Haru's challenge. His boyfriend's hand never left his thigh, not even once.

 

A surge of boldness zipped through his veins. When Rin thinks that no one is looking in his way, he reaches out, grabs Haru's chin and plants a very chaste kiss. It caught him by surprise. Rin was rarely a 'risk taker' when it comes to public display of affection and for him to kiss Haru out in the open, it was a rare thing. That was one of the reasons why Haru decided to play such a game to see who tops. Because everyone knows how much of a prude Rin is.

 

"I'm impressed," Haru mutters. "It's tie, am I right?"

 

A hand palms him through his pants and Rin whispers a breathy 'yes'.

 

"Let's have a tie breaker then, shall we?"

 

"You're a fucking sadist Haru."

 

"You like me like this anyway."

 

Another gentle squeeze.

 

"H-haru stop it," Rin sputters helplessly. "We're in a restaurant." Rin tries to knock some sense into Haru but it wasn't working.

 

"We're at a secluded area. It's okay," Haru purrs. And he pulls Rin in for a deep pasionate kiss.

 

"H-haru," Rin shudders. "Stop it."

 

Once again Rei clears his throat. "Senpai, please. This is a family restaurant. And you're making both me and Makoto-senpai uncomfortable."

 

"Well then, we'll take this elsewhere. Rin and I would be in the washroom."

 

He grabs Rin and pulls him away. "And for the record, I win, Rin."

 

Rin tries resisting but he failed. Haru's grip was too strong.

 

"Haru what's wrong with you today?" Rin knows he sounded too exasperated. However, Haru was pushing boundaries.

 

"I'm horny and I want to fuck," Haru deadpans.

 

"I know but you were like a dog in heat. Learn to control your hormones. Hey, what are you doing?"

 

Haru locks the door of the washroom. "Just making sure that the washroom would be ours for a while."

 

"You're impossible!" Rin folds his arms and turns away.

 

"Rin." Haru's voice sent shivers down his spine and he hates how he becomes putty in Haru's hands. A warm pair of arms snakes around his waist in a sweet embrace. It makes Rin sigh.

 

The sigh immediately turns into a moan when a cold hand slips into the waistband of his briefs and strokes him.

 

Haru was cheating again, just like always.

 

"Are we really doing it here?" Rin manages to sputter despite being a mess from the handjob.

 

Haru hums in reply and pushes Rin against the cold, hard wall of the washroom. He works his way, unbuttoning Rin's shirt and planting kisses all over his body leaving the redhead cursing out loud.

 

"Really?" Rin squeaks as Haru latches on to one of his pink nubs. "Just hurry Haru."

 

"Without preparation?" Haru glances at him momentarily.

 

Rin nods as an affirmation. "I can't wait any longer," he huffs impatiently.

 

There was a glint in Haru's eyes which scares him a little. Haru unbuckles his pants, pulls his briefs down in a flash. "Pucker up," Haru gives a mischievous smile, a small one which made Rin mad.

 

"You didn't even wear any swimsuit underneath. You planned this didn't you!" Rin snarled.

 

That was when Haru entered him with a nonchalant look plastered on his face. Rin bites on his tongue, fighting the urge to scream. Haru seemed pleased with himself.

 

"Warn me next time will you?" Rin feels tears brimming in his eyes.

 

Haru panics. "Rin, please don't cry," he says in a soft voice. Haru wipes away the tears gently. "I'm sorry."

 

"Just move," Rin mutters.

 

Haru thrusts deeply into Rin and he clutches Haru closer to his body. The feeling of ecstasy slowly builds up, erasing the pain he initially felt. He wraps his legs around him, wanting to feel Haru even more. He moans, loud and lewd while Haru grunts.

 

Haru gives one deep thrust that gets Rin screaming for more.

 

"There. Again," Rin commands, a little desperately. Haru listens and thrusts at the same spot again. "Haru, I'm... gonna cum."

 

However, before any of them could reach their peak, there was a knock on the bathroom door, interrupting them.

 

"I'm giving you five minutes to finish what you're doing and get out of my restaurant," a deep husky voice ordered.

 

Rin feels like dying. The utter embarrassment of other people knowing what they did was far too great. And it was Haru's fault.

 

"Let's finish what I started," Haru murmurs and starts thrusting again.

 

This time, both of them came, without any interruptions. Rin couldn't hide his moans towards the end. When they left the washroom all prim and proper, all eyes were on them. Rin sees Makoto and Rei looking away, embarrassed while Nagisa gives Haru a thumbs up. Haru smiles triumphantly at everyone who was staring. Rin hides behind his boyfriend, trying his best to ignore the stares they received.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

  
"So you guys were banned from going to that restaurant just because you had sex in the washroom?" Gou wore a look of disbelief on her face. "Damn Haruka-senpai must have gotten you good."

 

"I did," Haru says smugly.

 

"Gou, don't encourage him!"

 

"Aww, onii-chan, you still love him don't you."

 

Rin blushes, his face heating up as he tries to hide his face with a pillow.

 

Rin glances at Haru who was frowning. His brows were furrowed as if he was thinking deeply. "Rin should know that I really love him too and I plan on marrying him," Haru sounds determined.

"Haru!"

 

Gou laughs at the squabbling between both Haru and her brother, Rin.  _They really do love each other,_ Gou thinks silently


End file.
